


Sexy

by froppysexual



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, F/F, I lowkey regret this, Lesbians, M/M, Oh My God, Panties, Sexy, Someone dies, crackfic, like unadulterated pure crack, omg Rantaro’s sexy in this fic, omg they fuckin ded, ps4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: “Omg fuckers guess who got blocked by a political Instagram account?!” Miu screamed as she kicked down Kaede’s bedroom door.-Pure crack influenced by a random conversation my group chat had





	Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the sexiest fanfic I’ve written ngl 🤤

“Omg fuckers guess who got blocked by a political Instagram account?!” Miu screamed as she kicked down Kaede’s bedroom door. That poor door has been kicked down at least 5 other times in the past, smh.

“My big tiddy girlfriend got blocked by a political page?! Hell yeah!” Kaede put an emphasis on big tiddy (which is funny because her boobies are bigger than Miu’s 😳). Kaede got up to fix the door while Miu stood on the table that Kaede, Rantaro, and Shuichi were doing their homework on.

“Iruma, we’re trying to do homework, can you not stand and show off your panties for at least 5 minutes?” Shuichi said angrily, smh you could see Miu’s panties where he was sitting. 

“Shut the fuck up, MCR Reject! I got blocked by a homophobe, I have every right to celebrate!” She screeched like a banshee, holy shit what the fuck. Kaede cheered on her girlfriend. “Hell yeah, my girlfriend said gay rights!” Kaede walked back to the table after magically fixing that door in like 5 seconds. 

“I mean, gay rights and all, but I’m really fucking bad at math and need to concentrate so I don’t fail the next test.” Rantaro huffed, clearly pissed off. Omg how sexy 😘😘

“Try me bitch!” Miu yelled as she started doing stripper moves on the table. Kaede was now visibly disappointed in her gf. She was only allowed to do that when they were home, what the heck 😔

Rantaro stuck his arm out and tripped Miu. She fell off the table and made a dramatically loud “OOF.” Shuichi was just watching this with a straight face. His friend group was always on crack so he was just used to it at this point.

A dramatic sob filled the air. “O-oh my god! This is just proof that horny people are oppressed! 😭😭😭” No one even questioned how the fuck she said the emojis out loud, rather, they were now scared because Miu brought out her most feared weapon: her panty/undie snatching gun.

She aimed it at Rantaro. “Wait Iruma no-“ but it was too late, Miu was now cackling as she reached into the gun to grab his most private possession. What was Rantaro’s fashion taste? They were about to find out 😳

“... why the fuck do you have panties from the worst panty brand possible?!”

Kaede and Miu were now laughing. Everyone ignored the fact that Shuichi’s dumbass nose was now doing an epic anime moment. Both his nostrils were bleeding from the sexy sight 😳😘

“Listen I couldn’t find the rest of my underwear, I was left with no choice-“ Rantaro explained with a heavy blush as Kaede and Miu harassed him about the panty brand. Like goddamn, he could’ve picked Victoria’s Secret but instead he picked some itchy ass bootleg brand.

They all ignored the fact that Shuichi died from blood loss 🗿🗿

At least till 5 minutes later..

“SUP GAMERS, I CAME WITH- OH MY FUCKING GOD, HE FUCKING DEAD.” Kaito screamed after breaking down the door. He passed out, dropping his stupid PS4 and breaking it. Dumbass 😡

Long story short, they all caught the plague and died 😳👌 

Rantaro died dummy thicc, Kaede died thicc, Miu died dummy without the thicc, and Shuichi and Kaito just died. 

The end, sisters 😘😘😩😩

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are curious, I do indeed hate myself 🤤🤤😘😘🗿🗿


End file.
